The Dragon tamer meets the Dragonborn
by TRIGGERHAP9Y
Summary: This is my first Fan fiction and i decided to introduce the dragonborn (based around me) to the world of HTTYD so I hope you enjoy. Rated M for later lemons
1. The Dragonborn comes

**Chapter 1-The dragonborn comes!**

**Hey guys This is my first Fanfiction so please dont't hate.**

**the story is based in the HTTYD universe as i love the films but havent watched the show :(**

**so without further ado lets begin**

**P.S this happens 6 months after the events of film 1**

It was a brisk afternoon when hiccup Decided to tell astrid how he truely felt. "I guess i should tell her" he said to himself. As he got up he heard shouting in the distance and quickly rushed. towards it. When he Arrived at the scene he found a masked man holding a dagger to one of the women in the village. He imediatly tried to stop him. "Stop this." he said "You dont have to do this just let her go." The man looked at him and shook his head and swung at the women slicing the womens arm, she let out a scream of pain. A storm had strated and rain poured everywhere and the masked man pushed the lady over. HIccup rushed the man with only his fist and hit the man square in his nose breaking it. The man let a outa yelp of pain as he swung at hiccup slicing his main arterie in his wrist and he fell to the floor. As this happened the storm clouds a opened letting a ray of sunlight hit the ground in front of the masked man, the man backed away slowly as he saw the ground create what seemed to be a person he didnt seem much bigger than Hiccup even with the iron armour he was wearing. "Leave before i end you and send you to hell." the stanger said in a calm yet sturn voice. The masked man simply said "who are you to stand in front of me and tell me what to do." The stranger replied saying "I am a hero I am death I am life I am the one who saw hope in a boy who saw dragons for what they really are I am the Dragonborn no run. Run faster than you have ever ran before a i will kill you if you try this again." Everyone who had gathered round started to cheer and shout for the Draonborn. The masked man turned away and ran so fast he was gone in one minute. The Dragonborn turned and rushed to the dying hiccup and said to him that he needed to hold on to life for a few minutes. he shouted to everyone and gave them a list of ingrediants to get while they did that Astrid ran to Hiccup and started to cry telling him not to die and the Dragonborn saw this and toke off his glove his hand had a golden glow to it as he placed his hand on hiccups wrist and the blood vanished and the cut was gone but the Dragonborn fell to the floor in pain he had fainted.

**End of chapter 1**

**thanks for taking your time to read this helps me alot and stick around for chapter 2 which will be realsed on wednsday**


	2. An introduction

**Chapter 2- An Introduction**

**HI guys I'm back with another chapter and I know what you're thinking its Thursday not Wednesday I know but I've changed my upload schedule to uploading on Sundays and Mondays so it gives me a week to write the chapters. Today is one off as I was late for this one.**

**So let's get into the chapter.**

The Dragonborn opened his eyes in an unfamiliar room which was dimly lighted by candles scattered around the room. The room was fairly small filled with cabinets, cupboards and in the centre of the room there was a fire pit with fresh fish cooking on the brass cooking spike. He decided to get up and get some food, as he got up he heard people talking in the room next to him. "He can't stay here there's no room for him."

"Please dad he said he was the Dragonborn he ne….."

"Just because he said he was doesn't mean he is."

After hearing this The Dragonborn skipped breakfast and walked into the room opposite him not noticing he was in his underwear continued into the room. "Hello." He said. The young girl who was dressed in a brown skirt that went up to her knees, her top has also dark brown and was rolled up to her elbows, her skin was ivory and her long hair was blonde turned to him and gave a smile to him and said in a calm voice. "Hi are you ok."

"Yeah I'm fine thanks for asking." The Dragonborn replied

"I've let you in my house and I don't even know your name." The girl said jokingly.

"My name is Liam, I know it's a funny name but that's the one I got. What's your name?"

"You're right it is a funny name and my name is Astrid a traditional Viking hahaha." She said in a cute and playful voice. When she said this she went bright red and turned away as she had just realised that Liam was in his underwear.

"Are you Ok?" Liam asked

"No you are in your boxers could you please put your clothes on."

She replied

"I would love to but I don't know where my clothes are."

"Oh right there on the table."

After hearing this Liam went over to the table and picked up his clothes that he wore under his armour and went into the room he woke up in to get changed.

0000000

After getting dressed Liam went back in the room to continue talking to Astrid.

"Is it true that you're the Dragonborn?" Astrid asked in serious tone.

"Of course, why else would I say I was?" He replied

"Because you want to be a hero."

"I could do that but why would I. I would rather be myself than try to be someone else."

"Well you got me there." Astrid said in an annoyed tone

They continued to chat for another half an hour when they heard a knocking on the front door, they went to the door to find it was Hiccup. He came in and immediately asked Liam if you was the Dragonborn, Liam got a bit annoyed with this but just told Hiccup what he told Astrid.

"Well we need proof." Hiccup said

"And I can provide it." Liam said in a sarcastic tone

So the three of them went to an open field a few miles north of the village, strangely they decided to walk instead of taking dragons. Once they got to the field Liam told them to stay back.

"FUS RO DAH." Liam shouted at the top of his lungs. A bright blue force blasted from him and caused all of the wheat to fly up into the sky.

"Proof enough for you." He said smugly

"Yep."

"Well if we are done here can we go back?" Astrid asked

"Yeah we going back now,"

And the three of them went back to Astrid's house. Back at the house Astrid and Liam sat at the table while Hiccup made them some tea. But as Hiccup made the tea Stoick who was Hiccup's dad walked in and asked Liam if he would like a tour of the village Liam politely said yes and the two of them walked out of the house leaving Astrid and Hiccup alone together.

"This is a perfect time to tell her how I feel." Hiccup thought to himself.

"Astrid I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Ever since the battle with the king of dragons I've had different feelings for you."

Astrid wasn't paying attention as she was looking through Liam's bag.

"Are you even listening?" Hiccup asked

She heard that he was pretty pissed off at this, she needed time in her own.

"Am I Ok to have a sleep on your bed I'm pretty tired?" She asked in a playful voice.

**End of chapter 2**

**So guys i left you on the edge of a lemon scene so wait until Sunday and you can get it. I'm starting to increase the length of my chapters so hopefully I will lengthen them up to about two thousand words as right now I'm only at six hundred**


	3. More than friends

**Chapter 3-more than friends**

**Hey guys we are back for another chapter, in the last chapter I left it on the edge on a lemon scene but this lemon scene wont do into a massive sexfest (that comes later). I also had to rewrite this as i lost the document :(. But lets get into the chapter.**

"WHAT" Hiccup shouted at the top of his lungs. "You want to do what"

"I would like to have a sleep in your bed because it's been an eventful day" Astrid lied

Hiccup knew this was a lie but knew she wouldn't give up so he gave in and told to just go up stairs. Astrid perked up and said that she would see him in a hour or two. So she went up stairs at into Hiccup's room which was fairly big with a king sized bed at the back of the room which she made her way over to it at slowly started to dress down strating with her brown shirt and finished with her lighter brown skirt. She lay in the bed in her breast band and panties. She knew why she went to bed, she had felt herself get wet and slowly slid her hand down to her forbiden started to rub it. As she continued she started to moan really loud and she was surprised that Hiccup didn't come to check on her, as she reached the end she shouted Hiccup and she quickly stopped as she heard Hiccup running up the stairs and swug the door open and looked at her and said.

"What in Oden's name are you doing."

"I don't know it just felt it happening i couldn't control myself."

"I want you to get out now."

"No Hiccup please let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain just get out."

Astrid then threw on her clothes and ran out out of the door with tears streaming from her eyes. Liam who was just coming back from his tour with Stoick when they both saw Astrid run past them and up the hills to the cliffs.

"You should go after her theres no telling what she will do." Stoick said

"Yeah I guess I should." Liam said as he followed Astrid on her route up the hills. As he caught up with her she was stood at the edge of the cliff looking down it, he slowly made his way to her and as he got her she lent forward but Liam grabbed her arm and stopped her from falling she turned around with tears on her cheecks and said. "I cant live with what I've done he doesn't to see me, I cant be here anymore just let me end my life."

"What did you do that was so bad you don't want to live anymore." Liam said

She turned a dak shade of read when she told him that she touched herself in Hiccup's bed and that he shouted at her.

"Look no matter what you do he is there for you he thinksyour the best person in the world."

"How do you know that you have only been her a day."

"It doesn't take alot to know that you two have something special."

She turned away from and as the sun set with her blonde hair shining in the sun and her ivory skin seemed to sparkle. He held her hand and as she turned their lips met at first Astrid was suprised but after a while she went along with it and they started to make out and it got so sexual that Astrid felt the same way she flet when she was in Hiccup's bed. When she thought it couldn't get any better it all went black.

**End of chapter 3**

**This Chapter is a bit shorter than what i would usually do but since i lost my original copy i just havent had much time to do this so i apologise in any way that people get annoyed. I hope to see ypou in the next chapter see ya**


	4. update

Hey guys quick update I can't upload on Mondays anymore so I can only upload on Sundays see ya next time


	5. Chapter 4-them

**Chapter 4-Them**

**Hey guys I'm back once again for another chapter. When we left the Dragonborn and Astrid kissed but I left it on a bit of a cliff-hanger as it all went black. I hope you enjoy this one and I hope to go over 1,000 words this time. So let's do this.**

Hiccup started pacing in his kitchen.

"I can't believe she done that, why would she do that." Hiccup said still angry. "There was no need for it."

"Liam and Astrid are gone." Stoick said when he barged through the door.

"What do you mean?"

Well Astrid ran past me and Liam when we are on our way back and he went after her to see what the matter was, I went to find them but I had no luck they could be anywhere."

"Well they can handle themselves so I wouldn't worry I'm not." Hiccup had a fire in his eyes.

Astrid opened her eyes the room she was in was dimly lit by candles outside of the cell she was in. She was tied to the wall with rope. She looked down to see she was in her breast band and panties. "Oh god what's happened." She thought to herself, she feared the worst. "Hello." She called out.

"Hey my captive ready for some fun time." A Dark figure said.

The cage door swung open and a naked man walked in with a (Explicit content ahead no sex but explicit) 8 inch fully erect cock. "It's all ready for you the man said."

"NOOO." Astrid screamed it was enough to wake Liam up who was in the cell next to her but he was also tied up with no way of getting out.

"Get off me." The man started to toy with Astrid's pussy by rubbing his cock over her pLanties.

Liam's hand started to have a small flame in the middle and it caught the rope on fire allowing him to get out of the cell. He ran into Astrid's cell and grabbed the man and pulled him away the man threw a punch at Liam but he just moved out of the way causing the man to stumble and fall on the floor. Liam went over and slammed his head against the floor knocking the man out instantly.

"Are you ok?" Liam asked.

"Yeah I think so."

"Well we need to get out of here, and we need to find some clothes and some weapons."

"Astrid nodded and they made their way up the stairs to where they found a guard who was asleep on his he had keys and a sword on him, Liam went over and punched him so hard it knocked out the guard. He picked up the sword and the keys and continued through the room.

"As they got further threw the what seemed to be castle they heard a voice talking in a language that Astrid didn't know. "Drun suleyk do vulom kotin zey"

"What is he saying?" Astrid asked.

"He is saying something about the power of darkness I'm a bit rusty at dragon tongue."

"The door they were coming up to swung open and revealed a dragon priest flying through the door. "wo krilon bo wah dii gevild" The dragon priest said.

"Zey pruzah zu'u lost pogaan faan nuz zu'u med gein do niin zok niidro dovahkiin" Liam shouted.

"The dragon priest backed away and bowed his head.

"What did you say to him?" Astrid asked.

"Well I told him who I was, and he just bowed so I think he likes me."

"I'm going to ask him if he speaks English. Dreh hi tinvaak sarodaalen." Liam said

"yes Dragonborn I do" The Dragon priest replied.

"Well thats all good but why did you bring us here?"

"Because of the sacrafice, we need to sacrafice a great soul and his lovers."

"Number 1 she isn't my lover and 2 I'm not that great I mean look at me I"m not exactly a looker."

"Well from your increased heart rate when you are around her it made it seem like she was."

Liam went red as he looked over to Astrid who had gotten bored and started to find some clothes for them both.

She found some and gave them to Liam and they both went to get dressed whilst the Dragon priest started a ritual to summon something terrible.

When Astrid and Liam got back they couldn't find the dragon priest but were greated by a Ice wraith. Liam told astrid to stay back as this Ice wraith was more powerful than the others as it was glowing green which meant it had stronger elemental power.

Liam picked up the sword he had left on the table and cast a spell around him causing his sword to have what seemed to be a tornado around it, Liam took a swing at it. The sword flew at an amazing speed that Astrid had a hard time keeping focus with it. The Ice wraith let out a shreak of pain as it was struck. It instinctivly bit Liam's neck, blood spurted out from Liam's neck he fell to the floor gripping his neck knowing he wouldn't win this fight he lifted his other hand and it had a purple ball in it, he could feel the magic draining his life energy this was the end for hm, but he wouldn't let astrid die.

He charged the spell and released it, several tears from oblivion opened letting out 5 familiars which all attacked the Ice wraith. This gave Liam enough time to pull himself up and get to Astrid

"We have to get out of here." Liam said to Astrid

Astrid only nodded and they both made their way to a door which seemed like an exit and it was. As they got out they realised they were on a mountain side with no way down.

Liam knew what to do. "OHDAVING" He Shouted

Suddenly they heard a dragon roaring in the distance it came round the side of the cliff, and it was like no other dragon astrid had seen it was much larger than the Dragons she knew, it was probaly 3 times the size as toothless. By now the bleeding had stopped from LIam and he gestured for Astrid to get on. As she got on the dragon relaxed more and seemed to let his guard down untill Liam told him to fly them back to the village berk. And they flew off back to the village.

**End of chapter 4**

**Hello again my friends thanks so much for 150+ views it means quite alot to me and i know what your thinking it's a small number but it really is a milestone for me as i thought not many people would actually like it but i was wrong so i guess thats something.**

**Also another note hen Liam and the dragon priest were talking in dragon tounge it wasn't random giberish if you go to it has a english to dovazul transltor so if you want to know what they arfe really saying go there.**

**Thanks for stopping by more next sunday**


End file.
